A new day, a new hope
by erimoon
Summary: Reid a perdu espoir en la vie, mais il a tort.


**Disclamer: Criminal minds ne m'appartient pas, hélas, mais cet OS oui. **

**Note de l'auteur: Il est possible que je fasse une suite à cette fic, toute une histoire en fait. Nous verrons bien, ce n'est pas les idées qui manquent. Cet OS fait mention d'abus sur mineur (Spencer est âgé de 16ans, donc bien avant sa rencontre avec les membres du BAU), alors si vous n'aimez pas, je vous conseil de passer votre chemin.**

**Je vous souhaites un bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**A new day, a new hope**

Le soleil était à son zénith.

Dessinant des langues de feux dans le ciel.

Des heures qu'il attendait dans cette salle d'attente.

De temps à autre les infirmières venaient lui donner des nouvelles.

Sa mère était venue avec son soutient indéfectible, mais il l'avait renvoyé à la maison.

Il voulait affronter cela seul.

La venue au monde de son enfant.

Son enfant…

Dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était lui-même encore un enfant.

D'ailleurs, on lui avait dit et répété qu'il était trop jeune.

Mais peut lui importait. Qu'il ait seize ans ou plus, ne changerais rien à la situation.

Lui se sentait vieux, terriblement vieux.

Il avait trop vu, trop subit.

Quelque chose en lui s'était brisée, il était désormais désillusionné par la vie.

Alors, lui dire qu'il était trop jeune…

Oh, il savait bien qu'ils essayaient d'aider à leur façon, de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Ils croyaient sincèrement l'aider, les aider

Et puis cela aurait été facile pour eux d'oublier, d'oublier leur manque de vigilance.

La venue au monde de se bébé leur empêcherait cet oublie.

Spencer, n'avait rien contre.

Lui, se souviendrait toujours. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Il se souviendrait que malgré les efforts conjugués de la police et de la population à protéger les adolescents d'un meurtrier sévissant à Vegas, il serait quand même enlevé.

Lui et Anna, de deux ans son aînée.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la terreur qu'il avait ressentit à son réveil aux cotés d'Anna, dans cette cave lugubre et sombre.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie des sévices qu'Andy Smith, son tortionnaire, lui avait infligé.

Les forcés à concevoir un enfant, n'avait été qu'une suite logique dans le plan tordu de ce psychopathe.

Au final, c'est ce qui lui avait donné la force de s'échapper, Anna à sa suite. Après trois long mois de captivité.

Il aurait pu supporter les coups et les viols.

Mais la seule idée qu'un enfant innocent, son enfant, prêt de ce monstre lui avait donné la force de se battre.

De se battre pour que cette vie nouvelle ait une chance de vivre loin de ce rebut d'homme.

Alors, il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt d'empêcher la venue au monde de l'enfant qui dans un sens l'avait libéré.

La décision finale était quand même revenue à Anna, mais la jeune femme partageait son point de vue. Les adultes avaient alors dut s'incliner face à leur décision.

Trouver un emploi pour subvenir aux besoins de l'enfant n'avait pas été bien difficile avec sa mémoire hors du commun.

Son employeur, un vieil homme, le payait presque pour qu'il continu ses études. Ainsi, selon les dires de l'homme, il pourrait offrir une vie meilleure à son enfant à naître et améliorer la sienne par extension.

Reid aimait sincèrement le vieil homme, l'un des seuls qui ne l'avait jamais regardé avec pitié, même en sachant son histoire.

La nuit était tombée maintenant.

La lune, pleine et ronde, montait doucement dans le ciel.

Magnifique, parmi les étoiles.

- Spencer Reid?

Il leva alors la tête, s'arrachant à sa contemplation et regarda le médecin devant lui.

Se dernier semblait épuisé.

- L'accouchement a été difficile, il y a eu quelques complications, mais rien que nous n'avons su réglé. La mère et l'enfant vont bien, quelques jours à l'hôpital et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Juste le temps que la mère se rétablisse et que votre fille prenne un peu de poids.

- Une fille?

- Oui, répondit le médecin. Une magnifique petite fille qui à de sacrés poumons je dois le dire.

L'adolescent de répondit pas.

-Suivez-moi, elle est dans la nursery.

Reid suivit silencieusement l'homme à la blouse blanche et s'arrêta devant une vitre d'où il pouvait voir une dizaine de bébés.

- Suivez-moi.

L'homme entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers un berceau.

- C'est elle, lui dit il. Mademoiselle Stevens veut que vous choisissiez son prénom, elle me l'a dit avant que nous l'endormions.

- Ah, répondit Spencer distraitement, tout en regardant la couverture rose.

- Je vais vous laissez faire connaissance, lui dit l'homme en sortant. Moi, j'ai encore deux accouchements de prévus cette nuit.

Une fois le médecin partit, il posa enfin les yeux sur l'enfant.

Elle était toute petite, rouge et plissée.

Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux bébés qu'il avait pu voir à la télé.

Il ressentit une légère culpabilité à ne pas trouver le bébé beau, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ressemblait à un alien.

Une infirmière arriva prit l'enfant et lui colla d'autorité dans les bras.

Puis, la femme repartit comme elle était venue.

Pétrifié, il n'osait bouger de peur d'échapper ou de blesser l'enfant.

Finalement, avec précaution il se rendit jusqu'à une chaise berçante et se balança, le bébé contre son torse.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il l'a regarda dormir et c'est alors qu'elle le fit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea aussitôt son regard dans le sien.

Des yeux bleus, comme tout les bébés, mais intelligents. Elle semblait savoir qui il était.

Une émotion le prit à la gorge, aux tripes et lui enserra le cœur comme dans un étau.

L'amour.

Il ressentit une bouffé d'amour incroyable pour ce petit être dans ses bras.

Elle n'était plus qu'un bébé, elle était **son** bébé.

Elle était à lui.

En un instant sa vie se résuma à cette petite fille.

Il sut qu'il ferrait tout pour elle.

Sa fille, elle venait de lui donner un but dans la vie.

Lui qui depuis des mois avait cessé de vivre…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Un raclement de gorge le surprit.

Sa mère.

Il sourit, évidemment que sa mère n'était pas partit, de tous c'est elle qui le connaissait le mieux. Elle avait sentit qu'il avait tout de même besoin d'elle.

Diana se pencha et lui embrassa tendrement le front et posa une main douce sur la joue de l'enfant.

- Tu nous présentes?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle semblait être tout avec lui, pas avec des voix dans sa tête. Il ne voyait pas la folie cachée derrière ses yeux.

Ceci, plus que tout le toucha.

Alors qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, elle était là, entière.

- Maman, je te présente ta petite fille, petite fille, je te présente ta grand-mère et accessoirement la femme plus forte que je connaisse, Diana.

Diana sourit doucement à son fils.

- Elle n'a pas de nom?

Reid resta silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir.

- Elle mérite quelque chose d'unique, propre à son passé. Ce passé que nous partageons, même si elle ne le sait pas et ne le saura jamais.

Il resta là, à la regarder, pensif.

- Scarlett, murmura-t-il. Scarlett Reid.

- Rouge, c'est ce qui vient à l'esprit avec ce nom.

- Je sais.

La mère et le fils se regardèrent, se comprenant d'un regard.

- Eh bien, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance petite Scarlett, lui dit tendrement Diana. Tu as déjà une place toute fraîche qui n'attendait que toi dans cette famille.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était dans sa chambre à regarder le berceau qu'occuperait bientôt sa fille.

C'est alors qui réalisa quelque chose d'important.

Scarlett venait de lui redonner foi en la vie.

Souriant doucement, il regarda le soleil se lever, dessinant des arabesques roses, jaunes et bleues dans le ciel.

La plupart des gens ne voyaient que des couleurs à un lever de soleil.

Reid lui, y voyais maintenant l'avenir qui souriait pour lui.


End file.
